


New Message

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Clear and Mink are dating but Clear sends Mink a video, Clear in a skirt, Light Bondage, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sexting, Skirts, Stockings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is horny and wants Mink to hurry home but what's the quickest way to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/gifts).



> Just a quick thing I wrote for Tiger who is having one hell of a night right now.

Mink gets a message on his coil and he opens it up to find a video. Clear's in stockings, garters, garterbelt, and a skirt. He gives Mink a wave beofrore panning the camera out to show a dildo stuck to the floor via suction cup. Clear lifts his skirt and starts to finger himself open, moaning and groaning as his fingers explore his insides, preparing himself until he's opened up enough to take the rather large toy.

He's already at half mast, propping the skirt ever so slightly when he positions himself over the toy. He lowers himself onto it and a long, drawn out moan dripping with lust escapes his lips as the toy disappears under his skirt, almost teasingly. Finally Clear's hips are nearly flush with the floor and his cheeks, chest, and shoulders are dusted a soft pink. Thinking of Mink he begins moving his hips, slowly at first, forcing him to moan and gasp softly but soon his hips are pounding away at the toy. Swallowing it up with ease and wringing sharp, loud cries from Clear.

"Mink-san! Mink-san! Mink-sanMink-sanMink-saaaaaaan! Ah! Aaah! Mink-san!"

By now Clear is at full stiffness, forcing the skirt to lift and show off his pale inner thighs and hips, wet with lube, eagerly swallowing the toy. The hem of his skirt is plastered to the tip of his cock from the amount of precum he's leaking. It isn't long until his hips falter and his entire body shudders. Cum is soaking the skirt and seeping through to the other side of the fabric. Cum is even dribbling down his cock. Clear came hard and the exhaustion is apparent. His hair is tousled, body gleaming with sweat and chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants, trying to catch his breath. Finally he sighs a final "Mink-san... h-hurry home..." with eyes drowsy and half-lidded before the video cuts off.


	2. Come home soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink gets another message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an image sent in to me by yakuza-trash on my rp blog found here:
> 
> http://glassygears.tumblr.com/post/96768608925/yakuza-trash-this-made-me-feel-so-much-better
> 
> Credit to who inspired the mini-fic:  
> Yakuza-trash: http://yakuza-trash.tumblr.com/

Clear rarely bothers Mink at work. He knows that Mink takes his job very very seriously and it would be bad for the both of them if he ended up distracting Mink too much/too often. There are some days though that Clear needs Mink. It’s an inexplicable and desperately needy desire. He can’t help it. Some days it’s just a desperate need to be with Mink. Just to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, feel him, smell him, anything. And it just kills Clear when he can’t get it.

On some of those other days though, Clear needs something more. More than just holding hands or soft pecks on the cheek. He has a burning need to be one with Mink. Whether it’s soft and happily making love or break the bed rough fucking, Clear doesn’t care. As long as he can feel Mink all over him. Kissing him, holding him, fingers running through his hair, teeth nipping at his skin, it doesn’t matter. He just needs it so badly. With a few tries, Clear discovers something wonderful. The more naughty the picture, the more likely Mink will come home early. (Videos make Mink come running though.)

Clear wouldn’t even try to get himself hard. He’d already be stiff as hell just from getting himself prepared for the picture. He digs through Mink’s belts until he’s found the perfect two. He strips off completely first then thinks about what pose to take. He didn’t think long though. He was far too excited for that.

He made himself comfortable on their bed and strapped his legs together with a grin on his face. He bit his lip while wondering how Mink would react. He carefully wrapped the other belt around his neck and pulled it tight. The pressure was wonderful. It reminded him of the few times Mink got truly dominant with him. Mink’s strong, calloused hands firmly holding his legs together while also keeping a firm hold on his throat. He couldn’t walk the next day. Mink had actually thrown off his hips and he had to repair himself the following day. Clear usually hates it when he feels himself breaking but that time, it was so different. He damn near felt Mink’s true strength and what he could do and it was intoxicating. He was never scared because he trusted Mink. The following day just proved he was right to trust Mink. Mink had the day off and aside from doing chores, Mink stayed with Clear, helping with what he could.

Maybe he just craved another day like that with Mink. Another day of intense sex and excessive cuddling. He wasn’t truly sure though, all he knew was that he needed “it”.

After lying down on what is usually Mink’s side of the bed, Clear inhaled deeply and sighed with a grin. Mink’s scent… so wonderful… how could a human have such a natural and lovely scent. “Mink-san…” Clear sighed hotly before shifting into a pose to show Mink as much as he could without exposing too much. He wanted Mink so badly. Reluctant to move, Clear sighed and sent the image to Mink.

Meanwhile, Mink is at work. It’s nearly time for a break when he hears his coil jingle. He knew who it was without looking. Clear fiddled with his coil, giving himself a special ring tone so Mink would always know it was him. Mink opened it without a second thought but closed it again with speed rarely seen from him. What he saw… he imagined it right? He reluctantly went to the restroom and locked himself in one stall. It was there that he opened the image again to see Clear bound to the bed. Mink could only close his eyes and rub his jaw as he processed what he’d seen.

He knew what Clear wanted. It was obvious by now. Would he give in though? He’d done it before. Surely nothing good could come from indulging Clear in this habit. After a few short seconds of thought, Mink eventually fell into imaging what kind of state Clear must be in. Shivering. Sighing his name. Moaning while he prepared himself. Mink let out a heavy sigh after closing his coil.

Back at home, Clear really was doing exactly as Mink imagined. Whimpering out Mink’s name while fingering himself open. It wasn’t nearly enough though. His lubed fingers just didn’t provide enough sensation for him. Clear cried out Mink’s name once more before their bedroom door suddenly flung open. Clear lets out a yelp in surprise but soon he was grinning after seeing who it was. “Mink-san…” Clear sighs. No other words are needed and within seconds, Mink is inside Clear. He never had to wait thanks to Clear’s careful preparation. Clear screams out Mink’s name as Mink suddenly enters him from behind while Mink himself groans out Clear’s name softly.


End file.
